Angst
by kawkodile
Summary: Hikari is raped. Hikari is pregnant. Hikari is confused. Hikari needs Takishima. /first-person-pov


**read and review and i will love you ~**

* * *

"_Hikari," his voice droned on. Soothing, seductive. "I want to show you something," he smiled and stroked my long strands of jet-black hair. _

_"Wh-where's Takishima?" I stammered, slowly backing away from him. "Forget about him, I'm with you now," he approached me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "No! Iori!" I cried, pounding his chest. "Damn it, Hikari, Damn it!" he roared, and slapped me clean across the face. _

_I was taken by surprise and fell on my rear end. I looked up into his dark, luminous eyes. "I'm going to teach you a lesson," He came in closer, his breath smelled of beer. "No, don't! You're drunk – you're not thinking straight!" but my pleas did not reach out to him. _

_He grabbed me and crushed his lips against mine, grinding his teeth against my lips. "Please … no …" He tore my school uniform blouse in two; slipped my skirt off with one swift motion. _

"_Relax, you bitch!" he yelled at me as I was squirming. How could I relax? I was being sexually assaulted for god's sake! I started to scream for help, but then he quickly covered my mouth with his, pushing his tongue in too. He finally pulled away and murmured, "You're beautiful, Hikari," Iori whispered as he nuzzled my neck. I could not reply. _

_She was sobbing – not just any normal sobs; the big, hiccup-y, chest-throbbing kind. He was inside of me."Don't worry baby, everything's going to be okay."_

_Everything is going to be okay. _

"Everything's going to be okay, Hikari. Don't worry," Jiro Hanazono, my father, reassured me on the way to the hospital. "But dad – what if it's positive? What happens then?" I asked, unconvinced. "We'll just have to wait and see," he sighed in response. I am Hikari Hanazono. I was raped August 11th, 2008 by Iori Tokiwa.

It all started out at Hakusen Academy, afterschool. I went to my Chinese teacher to ask her for some help with preterit tense. She said that she didn't have the time, and told me that she knew someone who could tutor me. That someone was Iori. So anyways, after our lesson, he grabs my hand and takes off. "Where are we going?" I inquired, wondering what he was up to. He was really friendly ... like, unusually friendly. We first stopped at a local bar and he ordered drinks for us. "Um, i'm not supposed to drink alcohol," I refused the offer. He just shrugged and drank both of them. Should I have stopped it? I regret not telling him to stop. The outcome could have been so different. One drink lead to another, then another, and several more. Suddenly, he got this crazed look in his eye and began to scan me up and down. _Let's get out of here, Hikari._ He told me that he wanted to show me something.

And then bang, it happened. He threw himself at me and before I even knew it, I had been raped. Against my will, my judgment, and my virginity.

"What bastard did it?! I swear I'll claw his fucking throat out!" my father had shouted. I was so confused and full of mixed emotions, I didn't know what to tell my father then. So I simply lied, "I couldn't get a good look at his face," and changed the subject. I didn't want to make a big fuss out of it until I realized that I had missed my monthly due. Yeah, you know what I'm talking about, don't play dumb. My period never came. So naturally, I got worried. This was usually the sign of an incoming baby. So here I am now, on the way to the hospital, to check if I am positive or not. I thought of Takishima. What would he think? Good thing it was my summer break because I could at least avoid him for a while. I felt so dirty --- so ashamed. Why was I so clueless? I never saw it coming. I never perceived Iori as the type.

I liked to put it this way – I had sex before Takishima, so that means I beat him in something, right? Oh, who am I kidding. "Hikari, we've reached the hospital," my dad announced, breaking my train of thought. Anxiety spread throughout my whole entire body and I started trembling. "Crap," I bit my lip and got out of the car, walking up the pathway leading to my future. I knew that I didn't want to hear what I was about to hear.

I heard it anyway.

* * *


End file.
